Your Call
by kitsuneshadow47
Summary: Young Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants. It only took one scream to get his way...until the day he met a certain raven in a small shop at the Wizarding World: a boy different from the others-Harry Potter. Friend or foe? Drarry FLUFF oneshot.


**Your Call**

**Characters~ **Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Warnings~ **chibi!Draco and chibi!Harry, young boys' love, fluff, cuteness, summer vacation, the Wizarding World (at Islands of Adventure, Orlando ~wO), slight OOC because they're kids, and an adorable owl plushie named Hedwig... ;D

**Music on My Mind~ **Pinch Me by Barenaked Ladies (don't own)

**Notes from the KIT-chan~**

First Drarry fic. Hope you like it, though. ~wO

Just came back from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter a couple of days ago (Miss it already, though. Hogwarts & Hogsmeade totally pwns New Jersey. =w=";). The idea for this story came to me from a very interesting and adorable experience I had during my stay (plus a few extensions). ^w^

...you'll find out soon enough in this oneshot. XD Enjoy~! :D

.::.*~Kit Shadow~*.::.

~o~

"Ah, here we are."

At that moment, Narcissa Malfoy let go of her darling son's hand, taking the young blonde by the shoulders and looking warmly into his big grey eyes.

"All right, Draco. Mummy just has to go pay for our little souvenirs at the register," she crooned in a soft tone, affectionately stroking his platinum blonde hair back. Then Narcissa gave a slight smile, glancing over at the rows of knick-knacks and toys that filled the vast shelf beside them. At the same time, the young Malfoy shifted his gaze towards the same direction as his mother's.

"Just come up to me if you want anything else, okay?" she spoke cordially with a kind expression on her face as she turned to leave for the cashier at the front of the shop.

At this, Draco glanced back at his mother and nodded once with a grin on his face. "Yes, Mummy," he replied in a cool, even tone.

With that, he let out a small sigh, turning to stare up at the countless souvenirs sitting just up on the shelf before him, his grey eyes now glimmering with excitement.

Oh, there had been several things that the young Malfoy had wanted to get for himself at that point—from a delicious chocolate frog to snack on later to a magnificent wand that he could set so many charms and spells with from the very core of his imagination. Of course, if he asked for any of those wonderful gifts from his mother alone, there would be no doubt that she would agree to obtain his desires for him. But above all, there had been one thing that Draco wanted that instant—something he could carry around for the rest of the trip, or better yet, the rest of his five-year-old _life_: an owl plush toy he'd seen only yesterday featured at the gift shop at the Orlando International Airport, with fluffy white feathers and light silvery blotches on its soft wings.

At that moment, Draco couldn't help but smirk confidently to himself and began to search for the shelf that held all the store's numerous plush toys.

But that hadn't been until he'd come across a boy about his age, if not younger, sitting near the latter shelf all by himself.

In that instant, the blonde had suddenly held his breath, instinctively hiding behind the rotating rack of key chains beside him.

His hair was jet-black and tousled, his complexion fair and rosy cheeked under the round spectacles he wore. And his eyes were emerald-green, deep in thought as he absent-mindedly stared down at the floor below him.

For a moment, Draco couldn't help but gaze in reverie at the raven before him, almost attracted to the boy as the latter let out a small sigh, slowly shaking his head.

Before long, the young Malfoy had emerged from his hiding spot, carefully approaching the boy as quietly as he could without taking his eyes once off him that instant. Perhaps the two of them could be friends...?

_Hopefully so._

He stood an inch away from the raven, staring at him with a reluctant, tense expression on his face.

After a few minutes, the boy stirred and slowly raised his head to meet Draco's gaze, his green eyes wide and timid.

At that, the blonde stiffened, his bottom lip twitching slightly as he stared into the other's irises and quickly began to think of words to say to the raven for starters. But before he could say anything that instant, Draco had held his tongue abruptly...as soon as he saw a familiar white owl perched on the latter's lap.

Malfoy's eyes widened tenfold almost immediately—the same owl he'd been looking for from the very beginning...and as he glanced over at the shelf beside them, there had been no others in sight, which made _that _one the very last in the shop...

In an instant, all thought had left the blonde's mind, a dark scowl appearing on his face that minute and his glare rigid as ice on the latter.

The boy had done nothing but stare back at him in silence, briefly exchanging glances from the owl to the latter in front of him.

And with instinct, Draco narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth in instinct to do the one thing he had _always _done out of habit to get what he wanted...

In just seconds, a piercing, shrill scream filled the air around them, the blonde shrieking at the top of his lungs. And the rest of the people in the store whirled around to stare at the two of them.

That was it. Usually when Malfoy did this, he would get his way _every_ time—whether it be his mother or other children at school.

But what he had _not_ known at the present moment...was how different Harry Potter was from everyone else.

For not long after that, the spectacled raven had stood up in front of him and started to scream himself, almost louder than the blonde was doing that instant. And soon their faces had grown beet red as they competitively tried to outmatch one another.

However, that had not been until Harry had become silent all of a sudden, and Draco eventually stopped, only to see a woman with long hair and eyes as green as the boy's grab him by the shoulder and pull him over to the side of the room, her expression infuriated.

In that instant, Malfoy's countenance was grim.

He watched in fear as the woman had angrily scolded the raven, then yanked him away from the shelf to bring him back onto his stroller.

At that point, the boy's eyes were sad and timorous, and Draco winced as the mother pushed the stroller out of the store and left.

But what hurt the blonde even more that moment...was how the latter's forlorn gaze had stayed on him steadfastly—up until the minute they had stepped out the front door—and the young Malfoy had turned to see numerous white owls at the bottom of the shelf, just behind the area where the raven had been sitting.

At this, Draco swallowed deep, then hesitantly bent down to pick up the very one that the boy had been holding in his hands earlier and stared in remorse out the window to see that he was gone.

"...is everything okay, love?"

Narcissa gazed quietly at her son, tenderly taking him by the shoulders that instant.

All Malfoy had done in response was stare guiltily at his beloved mother, owl plush in hand.

However, she had not noticed the regret her son carried in his expression at the moment and only saw the white owl he was holding presently.

"Is that what you want?" Narcissa asked, taking the plush toy from the latter's pale, slender fingers. "I can pay for it right now before we meet up with your father later..."

At that point, Draco could not bring himself to answer, and Mrs. Malfoy had already brought the owl to the register for purchase.

Later that day though, the blonde had not looked at nor touched the plush toy once, as for every time he would, he'd remember the timid look he'd seen on that boy's face...

But that wasn't until that afternoon...when the two had crossed paths once more—on the long line leading to the most popular attraction in the Wizarding World: the Forbidden Journey ride at Hogwarts Castle.

~o~

Draco had seen the raven himself—waiting not far from where he was with his parents and probably his friends: a red-haired boy with freckles and a girl with long, mousy-brown locks.

Only when they were next in line did the blonde finally bring himself to approach the young raven and do the right thing he knew he should have done right from the start. Without question, he'd grabbed the white owl from his mother's bag and quickly ran up to the spectacled boy, reluctantly tapping him on the shoulder.

In that instant, Harry turned around to see Malfoy standing behind him, the owl that he'd wanted so much in the latter's pale hands. And his eyes widened immediately...when he'd seen him begin to hold the plush out towards him.

"_Here,_" Draco spoke quietly under his breath, diffidently looking away from the raven.

At this, Harry stared blankly at the owl, then shyly shifted his gaze up at the blonde before him.

"_Hedwig..." _Malfoy heard the other mumble softly that instant.

At that moment, he sighed, holding the owl out even more towards the latter.

"Take it. It's yours, after all."

Immediately, the spectacled raven met his stare, then tentatively took the plush from Draco's hands.

"Thanks..."

In response, the blonde nodded once and exhaled sharply.

"Sorry I...yelled at you earlier. I didn't know or mean to—"

At this, Harry's green eyes shimmered under the dim light.

"That's alright...I'm the one who should be sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled at you, either—it was wrong."

In that instant, Draco chuckled quietly and looked at the young raven. Then he cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"I'm Malfoy," he spoke in an even tone.

Suddenly, the redhead behind the latter started to snicker at him.

At that, the blonde rolled his eyes and stared amusedly at the other. "_Draco _Malfoy."

In response, the raven laughed, taking Malfoy's hand that instant. "Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco grinned at him, then calmly shook his hand.

But that was when the girl with brown hair had called his new friend's name, and immediately Harry turned to see his family starting to board.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, watching apprehensively as they neared the beginning of the ride without their best friend.

In just moments, their row had been full, and poor Harry was separated from them.

However, the next one, which would then be the Malfoys', soon had one vacant seat remaining, and instantly, Draco had yanked the raven on board beside him on the left side of the row.

"Thanks," Harry breathed, glancing over at his newly found friend.

"No problem," the blonde replied, a slight smirk on his face.

Both chuckled, then sighed, turning their heads to watch as they neared the dark entrance, a green light flashing while smoke was puffing at specific intervals.

For a minute, Draco had grown a little tense and looked at the raven with hesitant eyes.

"...scared, Potter?"

In that instant, Harry swallowed, glancing back at him in response. "You wish, Malfoy," he replied in an even tone.

But for some reason, even Draco knew that the boy was as scared as he was and watched as his friend gulped and turned to look at him with timorous eyes.

At this, the blonde took a deep breath and smiled, shifting his hand over to comfortingly place it on top of the raven's.

"It's fine."

With that, all doubt and fear had left young Harry's heart, and he beamed widely at Draco that instant.

"All right, then. _Your_ call."

Soon, they were shrouded by darkness, the green smoke surrounding them as they continued to move.

"_Observatory," _a female voice had spoken aloud, beginning the ride.

"_One..."_

Immediately, Malfoy gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze.

"_Two..."_

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"_Three."_

At that moment, their seats had risen from the conveyor belt into the dark, both boys still holding one another by the hand. And never during at any point in the ride did either of them ever let go.

Ergo, this had been the beginning of a new, everlasting friendship.

~o~

**Music on My Mind~ **Leaving Hogwarts (don't own)

**Notes from the KIT-chan~**

_Review? ^^":_

Well, that's it. ^_^ Hope you guys liked my story. XD

The Forbidden Journey definitely was my most favourite ride whatsoever, in addition to the Dragon Challenge and Flight of the Hippogriff (don't own any of them). *sighs* I absolutely had no regrets visiting the Wizarding World of Harry Potter this year, and damn, can I say I want to go back _again? _^^";

The experience I mentioned at the beginning really did happen—but with two adorable blonde boys about three to four years old, like Harry and Draco in this fic. Neither knew each other—one was French, one was British, and when I first saw them interacting with each other, I thought it was so cute, and lo, this oneshot came into mind. ~wO

Now, the Harry Potter movies may have ended, but hey—that doesn't mean I can't keep shipping Drarry anymore! XD

Till next time~! :D

.::.*~Kit Shadow~*.::.


End file.
